


To The Beat

by Aurorashine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ Fever, Diary film, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears, To the beat, woojoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorashine/pseuds/Aurorashine
Summary: The rain poured harder than it did before, but even so, he could clearly see the striking blue that caused him to gasp. His eyes were glued to the bright color before his gaze fell slightly down to reveal the delicate face of his counterpart; it was him. His leader.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	To The Beat

Several hands fell onto his shoulders, pushing him forward. Shouts of congratulations echoed throughout the cold surroundings and loud laughter rang in his ears. To Wooyoung it all felt surreal, time passed so slowly, almost like in slow motion. His brain worked at high speed, but at the same time, he felt an emptiness that made his senses numb. He only heard vague when the people began to stand up again, the next dancer jumped into the middle and Wooyoung felt the tightness in his chest even more clearly. He turned around and left the underground. 

Raindrops fell against his face as he ran through the dark of night. His breathing was hard and fast, his mind whirled around in a big mess. Water splashed from his shoes as he sprinted through the puddles on his way with a clear goal in mind. 

His thoughts went crazy, he just couldn't stop it. Different faces formed in his mind, colors permeated his inner eye, a special ocean blue stood out from all of it which caused him to swallow. Distant memories of the time when he wasn't alone appeared in his mind. He gritted his teeth and quickened his pace. 

He slowed down when a large warehouse came into his view. He stopped directly in front of the large door, a warning sign telling him not to enter this building looked at him with its broken frame. He just stared at it, his gaze fell slightly as his breathing slowly calmed down. 

The rain-soaked him to the bones, but he still didn't move, he didn't mind it. Memories of the time they were eight, the things they had experienced flooded back to him. How each of them was lost before they found each other, a path suddenly opened before them. Then he recalled the time when they fought. 

Wooyoung released a trembling sigh. He doesn't remember how it all went down as his memory was hazed. All he could remember was being alone, surrounded by no one until he met them. Three of them were with him, but four were missing. His heart twisted at the thought. They broke in half and lost each other in the process, at the end everyone was on their own. Hell, he still remembered the tears and screams of one of their eldest. It broke Hongjoong. 

His fists clenched at the thought as he cursed at himself for not doing anything. As if it wasn't enough that half of them broke apart, they selfishly took everything from their leader and left him behind, knowing they meant so much to him. His face became more and more emotionless as he thought about all the things that had happened. It was almost overwhelming. 

The old brown, almost broken sign was still hung in front of his eyes, mocking him with its words. Wooyoung had enough of it. He turned away quietly, his legs carried him along the large concrete wall of the building, but his eyes kept looking back at it. The melody of 'To the beat' echoed in his head to break the deafening silence that covered the area. The only sound somebody could hear was the rain falling onto earth in the darkness, which gave the atmosphere a dangerous spark that made him shudder. 

He tried to calm his thoughts as best as he could but failed. Only when the dull drop of a metal door suddenly reached his ears did the thoughts come to an abrupt stop and his body froze. He didn't move a muscle, blood rushing to his ears as he tried his best to stay silent. 

The sound of footsteps on the wet grass echoed throughout the darkness; the question of who would sneak around near an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night pervaded his mind. 

The wet crunch of the grass grew closer, stepping faster until it abruptly stopped behind Wooyoung. A premonition, a small glimmer of hope, planted itself in Wooyoung's head. His heart was pounding as he slowly began to turn around. The rain poured harder than it did before, but even so, he could clearly see the striking blue that caused him to gasp. His eyes were glued to the bright color before his gaze fell slightly down to reveal the delicate face of his counterpart; it was him. 

Hongjoong looked at him with shock, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, his mind tried to put together what was going on. It's been too damn long, he couldn't believe it. 

Subconsciously, his body moved slightly forward near the other, whose eyes widened as he moved. Wooyoung paused, wanting to say something, anything, but he couldn't, he didn't know what to say. Hongjoong didn't know it either, but it seemed like he knew what to do. 

Before Wooyoung could process a thought, Hongjoong called out in a desperate cry, "Shit Wooyoung!"

Suddenly, there were arms wrapped around his shoulder and a face buried in his neck, and that was enough to break the damn that held back Wooyoung's emotions. His eyes burn as he instantly returns the hug, holding the other close who numbles nonsense into his shoulder. But Wooyoung didn't seem to care as it felt good to hear Hyung's voice again after all this time. 

Wooyoung had no idea how long the hug lasted but was sure it ended too soon when Hongjoong pulled back abruptly and looked at the younger boy with big red eyes. "Damn it Wooyoung, you could get sick!" 

The atmosphere between them changed, but Wooyoung couldn't find it in himself to be mad about it; in fact, was quite the opposite. Hongjoong's voice still had the familiar tone from the past which made him smile. Before he could reply, the smaller male grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the warehouse. 

Barely inside, Hongjoong already dragged him to the old couch and threw then different clothes on his lap, while he was also looking for something. And now they are here. 

~

Wooyoung's grip tightened around the blanket, covering his body. Hongjoong was trembling next to him on the sofa, covering his hands with the oversized sweater he was wearing while watching the younger one with concern. Wooyoung let out a long breath. "Hyung, we haven't seen each other in a very long time, but that doesn't mean I feel uncomfortable sharing a blanket with you." 

With that being said, he held up one of his arms, covered with the blanket, and gestured for the older boy to come under it who just stared at him first. Hongjoong never has been someone for the act of great affection, and Wooyoung knows there would have to be some sort of gimmicks, laughter, and whining for something to happen — just like in old times. But it was different now and both of them knew that, therefore his leader quickly joined the younger boy under the warmth.

"You look great." Wooyoung turned his head at the sound of these words to the other. He raised an eyebrow and Hongjoong just chuckled slightly. Slowly, he raised his hand and ran his fingers gently over the younger's jet-black hair, which was still tied in a small ponytail. 

"I like your hair, you should have worn it like this more often." It was clearly a tease, no matter how small, but it made Wooyoung grin as he hummed softly, running a quick brush through his hair as well. "Well, some time has passed and I thought, 'Why not try something new?'" 

Hongjoong nods at the statement as his gaze falls to the clothes, hanging over the old chair. "I can see that; your style has also changed. It suits you." 

Wooyoung followed the eyes of the other and let out a hum as he nodded. When he focused back on the elder, he couldn't help but notice how he looked different too. His hair was more intense than the last time he saw it and he kind of looked a little bit softer now. More lost.

Feeling eyes on him, Hongjoong turns his head and looks at Wooyoung, who watched him with a concentration mixed with a sad and exhausted aura. The look in his eyes caused Hongjoong to swallow dryly.

Wooyoung looks away again, biting his lips. "I am sorry." It sounded so broken. 

"Wooyoung…”

"No, Hyung, listen to me. I'm so sorry for everything. For breaking apart, for not being able to hold it, and for walking through it. There's not one fucking day where I don't regret how things turned out. It hurts so bad...I just miss all of them so much. I missed you so much." He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks, choking back a sob. He hated crying in front of others, hiding it through a stoic face, but his aching heart couldn't hold back and break in front of Hongjoong.

Small hands placed themselves on Wooyoung's shoulder, an arm was thrown around his neck and he was pressed against a warm body. Wooyoung immediately clung to the older boy, listening to Hongjoong's calming heartbeat as his head rested on his chest.

He felt Hongjoong's chin gently on his head, the others’ grip tightened and he felt the tremors that afflicted his body and Wooyoung wanted to burst into desperate laughter when he felt it. Their Hyung was still as sympathetic as before, connecting with them even if it wasn't through words. Wooyoung's grip tightened around him as if he was afraid to lose his leader again.

The rain pelted loudly against the metal roof of the warehouse, leaving a steady background noise in the otherwise quiet night. As they both calmed down from their outburst, Hongjoong still cradled Wooyoung in his firm hold.

There was so much to talk about, but Wooyoung just felt deep tiredness in his bones. He lazily loosened an arm from the older man's waist and rubbed his eyes. He felt a similar movement overhead.

"Wooyoungie, you don't have to apologize for anything." He immediately pulls away, eyes wide as he gasps at Hongjoong. He was about to protest, when the other simply put a finger to his mouth, cutting him off before he could speak. With wet eyes, he looked at the younger one, a sad, nostalgic smile on his face. 

"No buts. It's not your fault what happened back then, Young-ah. I still don't know how it happened, and we ended up losing each other, but I'm happy. I'm happy at least two of us are together again — I've waited so long for this and seeing you here… it's just so great. I missed you." Hongjoong's voice sounded so raw and fragile, so sincere, it stung right into his heart.

The tears appeared again, but he quickly brushed them aside and took a deep breath. "I feel the same way. Believe me when I say seeing you, Hyung… it's the highlight of the last two years." A laugh of disbelief left his mouth and Hongjoong also chuckled. It was so honest it almost hurt. 

A thunderous rumble in the sky broke the tranquility of the warehouse, causing the two to flinch. Wooyoung looked at the large door with worried eyes. "That doesn't sound good. I think we should stay here for a while." 

A snort escaped from Hongjoong while he rubbed his eyes dry as he then continued to snuggle into the sofa, pulling the blanket closer. "I think so too, but to be honest, it could be worse." 

Wooyoung hummed as he huddled comfortably into the older's side. They shift into a more comfortable position, Hongjoong moving closer to Wooyoung's side and resting his heavy head on the younger's shoulder. Wooyoung instinctively put an arm around him before he pulled the older even closer and thus created a pleasant warmth, the biting cold now completely away from them. 

"I hope you're still here tomorrow," Hongjoong muttered the words under his breath, but Wooyoung heard it nonetheless. 

He snuggled closer to his leader. "I hope you are too." 

The statement made the other giggle again and a nod followed. "Of course." That made him smile. 

Slowly, Wooyoung's eyes closed as he felt Hongjoong's breath become more balanced and his body was getting heavier.

Wooyoung couldn't believe Hongjoong was here in his arms, keeping him warm from the stormy weather outside. It was an indescribable feeling that caused Wooyoung to release a trembling breath, his heart blooming with a wave of affection for the man in his arms. There was a lot to talk about, but that's not important right as they hold each other in their arms. They are together now and the rest will follow.

His captivating hold tightens, just enough to let Wooyoung know that Hongjoong won't be going anywhere and he is safe in his arms as he slowly falls into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so long in my drafts, it was about time to post it. Also the story is based on the ATEEZ Diary film, with Hongjoong in the warehouse and Wooyoung in front of it, I thought it would fit pretty well. Also we still need more WooJoong content on here, soo


End file.
